


Drink it in

by rottenwraith



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenwraith/pseuds/rottenwraith
Summary: A quiet moment without the fate of the universe hanging in the balance, might be nice to try for once.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	Drink it in

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long road we've reached the end of, but its not the end till we really let it end.
> 
> Enjoy good readers.

“So when do we leave?” Asked Catra as she nuzzled into her darling Adora's neck

“I dunno, I just want to take in this view right now.” The blonde responded, just enjoying the moment and finally being able to _breathe_.

“Yep, make sure to drink it all in...” Catra nuzzled further into her girlfriend's neck with a purr, glad beyond words that she could, at long last, have such a moment.

The sound of snickering from their left drew their attention to the snickering Bow and Glimmer, in addition to a, “What?” From Catra.

“You two are soooo cute together.” Bow commented, his mouth pressed into a small shape as his eye sparkled.

“I can stand being cute being Adora.” The feline's eyes drifted close as she lay on Adora's shoulder.

Glimmer let out an overly dramatic gasp, “She admitted it! She really admitted to being cute!”

“I 'admitted' to being cute with Adora,” Catra corrected, her face adorned with a large and content grin. “Very important difference.”

“I think this is good moment to officially announce, that me and Catra are offci-” Adora stopped herself mid word, turning to the girl she loved, suddenly realising that she didn't want to seem presumptuous; making a point to ask “Wait we are 'official', right?”

Catra decided to clarify for her slightly clueless girlfriend by diving in for a surprise kiss, short and sweet, before pulling back to show a warm smile; filled with affection. “Yeah, we are, dummy.”

“Me and Catra are, officially, a thing!” Adora called to the sky as she raised her and Catra's laced fingers likewise. The blonde's smiled wider than she could ever remember smiling.

“Yeah we kinda already figured out that you two loved each other.” Bow shrugged at the seemingly obvious knowledge, a simple smile on his face.

“Ages ago.” Glimmer added, smiling along with beloved archer.

“Really?” Adora's incredulously raised eyebrow in confusion before being interrupted by her girlfriend's sudden, “What?! Why didn't you tell me?! I was driving myself crazy!”

“Wasn't our place to say anything if you guys weren't ready.” Bow clarified holding up his free hand, the other one occupied holding Glimmer's.

“Okay so how long were we obvious?” The feline questioned with a sigh, exasperated with her new friends.

“Well, everyone always thought that Catra had feelings for Adora.” Bow gave an awkward shrug as he explained the “And back when you mentioned trying to work on your anger, Adora's eyes just lit up, and it seemed obvious.”

“Wait, when you say 'always', does that mean-”

“Yes even when we were still fighting you.” Glimmer preempted Catra's question before leaning over and demanding details “So spill, who made the first move?”

“Glimmer...”

“Oh come on Bow, let me have a little gossip.” The Queen deflected her boyfriend's admonishment.

“I was pretty surprised when Catra told me she loved me-”

“Catra said it first? Really?” Glimmer's shock overtook her, cutting off Adora with little thought.

“Hey! Why are you so surprised, Sparkles?!” Catra yowled with faux indignation. “I've been getting better at all the 'feelings' stuff.”

“Don't take it personally, Horde Scum.” The Queen's remark lead to an amused smirk, mirror on the face of her feline friend. Adora leaned back to catch Bow's eye, mentioning towards the snarking pair with a lopsided questioning grin of her own; the archer answered with a shrug, his own smile unfailing.

“It was a pretty... _Intense,_ moment, right before I activated the failsafe.” Adora took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. “Horde Prime managed to nick me with part of the First One's security system, started infecting me so I couldn't transform... I remember having this dream...” The blonde's briefly serious face shifted into a serene smile. “It was like a few years from now, we were all together, Glimmer trying to fix Catra's hair, Catra being _resistant_ (Catra snickered at that) and Bow trying to make sure we got to Scorpia's ball.”

“Then, Prime showed up and everything else vanished, he told me I wouldn't have a future, _any future_... Then I heard you.” Adora looked straight at Catra, blue eyes shinning with unshed tears of joy.

“Really?” Mismatched eyes widened as the blonde leaned forward to rest against her girlfriend's forehead.

“You asked me to not give up, to stay, and you told me...” Adora chuckled at herself, “I thought I was still dreaming, wouldn't be the first time I dreamed about you telling me you loved me.”

Catra let out a small laugh. “No kidding.”

Adora yawned, the adrenaline of the long stressful day wearing off. “I could dream right now.” She turned to lie into the feline's shoulder.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Bow agreed with Adora point, his shoulders slumping

“I could, like, literally just pass out for a week.” Glimmer concurred, leaning into her darling archer's side; basking in his warmth.

Looking down at her sleepy darling, Catra shifted and moved so that Adora was lying against her chest (careful not to unlace their fingers) and finishing with her free arm across the blonde's shoulders.

“If your tired, sleep, I got you.”

“You guys'll still be here when I wake up,” Adora asked of her oldest rebel friends before turning her gaze to her beloved girlfriend, “Right?”

“Sure.” Bow assured her, followed by Glimmer, “We're not going anywhere.”

“Of course dummy.” Catra smirked as she placed a kiss on the sleepy Adora's head, “Got nowhere I need to be and nowhere else I'd every want to be; plus do you think I'm _ever_ letting go of you again?” The joking question got a chuckle from Adora.

“I guess not, hmm, 'dummy', it that my new nickname?” The blonde's eye fluttered close as she let exhaustion creep in. “I'll have to come up with one for you huh, dream girl...”

* * *

“Oh, here they... are...” Micah had been searching for the best friend squad, wanting to make sure his daughter and her friends were holding up. The sight he found made him smile as she took a moment to drink in scene.

All four members of the Best Friend Squad, curled up and napping. Glimmer curled into Bow's side, her head on his chest, his hand on her shoulder to keep her close. Besides them, Catra leaned back against her companion Melog, supporting both the feline herself and Adora as she lay back in Catra's arms.

“You found them- Awwww.” Spinnerella cooed as she came up to Micah with her wife.

“Okay, that's damn cute.” Even Netossa couldn't deny it.

“Let's let them rest, they've more than earned it.” Micah told the other two veterans he ushered them away, allowing the young heroes some well deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> The finale was beautiful, and I am so happy these crazy messed up kids have finally found some peace and happiness, and that elusive treasure called love. 
> 
> Personally I really hope that this awesome universe and these incredible characters continue on somehow, (sequel series/ comic / game / epilogue movie) because I don't want to say goodbye.
> 
> Oh well, the upside is that we don't have to worry too much about stepping on the toes of evolving canon, and I for one can write with a little more confidence. Already have some in the works, stuff posted just before the finale, that I plan to continue.
> 
> Feedback/comments are appreciated, and I hope you all enjoyed and will continue to love this show.


End file.
